


Aftermath

by inexvivo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexvivo/pseuds/inexvivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>다크니스 스포있음.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

그새 새벽이 스몄는지 방 안 가득 탁한 서광이 웅성거렸다. 짐은 아주 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 온 몸 구석구석 아프지 않은 곳이 없었다. 숨을 한 번 들이쉴 때마다 갈비뼈 언저리가 뻐근하게 저렸다. 밤새 꿈을 꾼 것 같다. 눈꺼풀 뒤편에 남은 꿈의 잔상 탓에 머리가 복잡했다. 간밤 고요한 잠을 부르며 침대에 누웠으나 머리맡으로 찾아오는 것은 숱한 악몽 뿐이었다.

시작은 어머니였다. 짐은 작은 여행가방 하나만 겨우 들고 도망치듯 집을 나서던 위노나의 좁은 어깨를 보았다. 금방 돌아올 거야, 하고 위노나는 말했다. 짐은 한동안 그 말을 뇌리 구석진 곳에 붙들고 있었으나 얼마 지나지 않아 그냥 놓아 버렸다. 기약없는 기다림은 퍽 지치는 일이었다. 차라리 잊어버리는 것이 편했다. 망각과 함께 고요한 어둠이 내렸다. 짐은 아주 작게 웅크린 채 정적을 헤아렸다. 그리고 그 속에서 이번엔 형의 얼굴을 보았다. 성인이 되던 해 생일, 양아버지를 향해 가운뎃손가락을 내 보이며 현관을 박차고 나가버리던 모습이다. 죽어버려, 프랭크! 형이 어깨 너머로 소리를 지르자, 양아버지 프랭크가 현관까지 쫓아 나와 허공을 향해 산탄총을 두 발 쏜다. 그래 당장 꺼져버려, 행여나 돌아 올 생각은 하지도 말거라! 프랭크가 고래고래 외친다. 요란한 총성이 적막한 공기를 가르고 비명처럼 울린다. 짐은 빠른 속도로 멀어지는 형의 모습을 2층 제 방 창가에 서서 바라보고 있다. 생일선물로 주려고 했던 손목시계를 손아귀에 꽉 쥔다. 가지 말라고 붙잡아도 소용 없어, 형은 떠나며 말했다. 엄마를 기다리지 마, 짐. 어차피 돌아오지는 않을 거야. 나도 돌아오지 않을 거야. 냉랭하고 단호한 목소리. 짐은 그 후 단 한 번도 형과 연락하지 않았다. 프랭크의 낡은 농장에서 소와 돼지와 거위 들의 뒤를 쫓으며 몇 년을 보냈다. 프랭크는 자주 술에 취해 주먹을 휘둘렀다. 어린 짐은 몸집이 작고 힘이 없어 때리는 대로 맞았다. 처음 반격을 한 것은 열일곱이 되던 해의 일이었다. 손을 뻗어 가장 처음 잡히는 것으로 무작정 프랭크의 머리를 후려쳤다. 쇳덩어리와 단단한 머리통이 마찰하자 뎅그렁 요란한 소리와 함께 어깨까지 진동이 몰려왔다. 프랭크는 신음을 흘리며 비틀비틀 바닥으로 쓰러졌고, 곧 커다랗게 코를 골기 시작했다. 짐은 다리가 풀려 프랭크 옆에 주저 앉았다. 온 몸에 땀이 흐르고 심장은 미친 듯이 달렸다. 정신없이 제 손을 확인하려 했으나 시야가 일그러져 앞이 잘 보이지 않았다. 두 눈을 느리게 깜박거리며 이마를 짚었다. 그러자 사위가 부옇게 흐려지고…….

다음 순간 짐은 어둡고 조용한 곳에 있었다. 수천 개의 희고 붉은 빛이 타올랐다가 이울었다. 세상의 가장 미약한 소리조차 들리지 않는 완벽한 진공이었다. 짐은 허공에 둥둥 떠다니며 한동안 숨을 멈추었다가, 곧 참지 못하고 헐떡거렸다. 그제서야 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있다는 사실을 깨닫는다. 그것은 외로운 우주의 악몽이었다. 짐은 어서 깨어나기 위해 온 몸을 흔들기 시작한다. 팔을, 다리를, 고개를 쉴 새 없이 움직이며 앞으로, 혹은 옆으로 허우적거린다. 그리고 다시 한 번 크게 숨을 들이마신 순간, 온갖 소음이 덮쳐왔다.

짐은 허둥지둥 주위를 둘러 보았다. 별안간 뜨겁고 시끄럽고 좁은 공간이었다. 날카로운 기계음과 비명소리가 연달아 울리고 폭발음이 공기를 뒤흔들었다. 머리 위로 자꾸만 단단한 파편이며 먼지가 떨어져 내렸다. 짐은 곧 그곳이 어디인지 알아차린다. 그곳은 짐의 아버지가 영웅이 된 자리였다. 엉망으로 무너진 함교 어딘가에서, 짐은 위노나가 울부짖는 소리를 들은 것 같았다. 그리고 꼬리를 물듯 이어지는 소음들. 고통과 두려움 섞인 목소리, 무언가 우지끈 무너져 내리는 소리, 모노톤의 경고음. 스피커 너머, 이제 막 첫 숨을 내뱉은 갓난아기가 울음을 터뜨린다. 조지, 당신도 여기 있어야 해요. 위노나가 울먹이며 말한다. 짐은 그 모든 소란 속, 함장석에 앉아 있는 젊은 아버지의 모습을 본다. 울고 있는 듯 보였으나 눈물은 없었다. 아버지는 사랑한다는 말을 채 끝맺지 못한 채 죽었다. 아버지의 단단한 몸이 불길에 휩싸여 순식간에 사라져 버린다. 시야가 크게 흔들렸다. 탁하고 뜨거운 공기가 얼굴 전체로 덮쳐오자, 짐은 비명을 지를 새도 없이 잠에서 깨어났다.

손등으로 이마를 훔쳤다. 식은땀이 잔뜩 묻어났다. 고개를 돌려 시계를 보았다. 아직 이른 시간이었다. 간밤의 총격 탓에 아직까지 귓가가 먹먹했다. 짐은 천천히 걸어 창가로 갔다. 하늘은 짙은 새벽빛으로 밝아오고 있었다. 사 년 전 리버사이드, 아끼던 바이크 핸들에 양 팔을 걸치고 올려다보던 이른 하늘과 같은 색깔이었다. 눈을 감자 시골 공기가 코 끝으로 밀려드는 것 같았다. 축축한 흙냄새, 농장의 비료 냄새, 엉망으로 얻어터졌던 그 날 그 술집 구석진 자리에서 풍기던 곰팡내, 그런 것들. 콧구멍에 휴지조각을 쑤셔 넣은 몰골의 짐에게, 크리스토퍼는 입대하라고 말했다. 긴 밤을 술집 구석에서 구겨져 지새우고 동이 틀 무렵이 되어서야 셔틀 입구에 나타나 "삼 년 만에 장교가 되어 보이겠다" 시건방지게 구는 애송이를 웃는 눈으로 보며, 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다. 

누군가 문을 두드렸다. 짐은 고개를 돌려 소리가 들리는 쪽을 보았다. 대답은 하지 않았다. 얼마 지나지 않아 다시 한 번 노크하는 소리가 들렸다. 짐은 아주 천천히 몸을 일으켜 창가에서 벗어났다. 방 안은 아직 어스름했으므로 발치를 조심해야만 했다. 한 걸음 내디딜 때마다 근육이 아팠다. 문을 열자 스팍이 서 있었다. 단정한 차림새와 무표정한 얼굴로 뒷짐을 진 채 짐을 보았다. 함장님, 하고 스팍이 불렀다. 짐은 “함장님 아니라니까” 하고 면박을 주려다가 그만 두었다. 문가에 어깨를 기대고 비스듬하게 서서 눈을 비볐다.

“무슨 일이야, 스팍.”  
“전혀 못 주무신 듯 합니다. 안색이 좋지 않군요.” 

스팍은 짐의 안색을 살피며 물었다. 짐은 구태여 대답하지 않았다. 시선을 발치로 내리깔았다. 스팍이 말을 이었다. 

“함장님께서 현재 경험하고 계실 혼란과 비탄과 분노와 그 외 모든 복합적인 감정들을 인지합니다.”

짐은 힐끔 스팍을 본 후 한숨을 쉬듯 웃었다. 

“그래, 인지한다고.”  
“그렇습니다. 함장님과 파이크 제독님의 관계를 고려해 보았을 때 간밤의…….”  
“스팍.”

짐은 스팍의 말을 중간에 자르며 고개를 저었다. 오늘은 좀 봐 줘. 그렇게 덧붙였다. 스팍은 하고 싶은 말이 있다는 듯 입을 열었으나 결국 침묵했다. 두 사람 사이에 한동안 정적만 고였다. 커크는 목덜미를 주무르고 발치를 다지고 코를 한 번 훌쩍거린 다음 스팍을 보았다.

“나를 살피러 온 거로군.”  
“그렇다고 할 수 있습니다. 수면을 취하는 것에 어려움을 느끼고 계신 것으로 보입니다만, 그럴 경우에는 닥터 맥코이에게 연락을 취해 적절한 처방을 받으시는 것이 현명하리라 판단됩니다.”  
“난 괜찮아. 어차피 본즈는 지금쯤 눈 돌아가게 바쁠 거야. 괜히 신경쓰게 하고 싶지 않아.”  
“그렇지만 함장님, 닥터 맥코이는 함장님의…….”  
“스팍.” 

그만해, 하고 짐은 힘없이 말했다. 스팍은 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. 짙은 밤색 눈이 짐을 찬찬히 훑어 보았다. 

“제가 해 드릴 수 있는 일이 있습니까?” 

스팍이 물었다. 여느 때와 다름없이 단조로운 어투에 차가운 목소리였으나 어디인가 부드러운 구석이 있었다. 짐은 반사적으로 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 스팍은 짐의 얼굴을 살폈다. 

“제가 말 실수를 했습니까?”

아니, 아니야. 음… 고마워. 그렇지만 정말로 됐어. 짐이 머뭇머뭇 발치를 내려다보며 중얼거렸다. 스팍은 뒷짐을 진 채로 꼿꼿하게 서서 짐의 얼굴을 가만히 쳐다보다가 고개를 끄덕였다. 짐은 스팍을 문 밖으로 밀어내듯 등을 돌렸다. 스팍은 그것이 무언가의 신호임을 깨달았다. 인간들은 종종 이해하기 어려운 몸짓으로 신호를 보냈다. 안아줘, 도와줘, 힘들어, 저리 가, 옆에 있어 줘, 나를 내버려 둬, 혼자 두지 마……. 스팍은 돌아선 짐의 등을 한동안 응시했다. 단단한 어깨가 유난히 좁아 보이는 것 같다, 고 생각하며 스팍은 놀라워했다. 그것은 무척 비논리적인 감상이었다. 그만 돌아가야겠다. 스팍은 속으로 말했다. 작게 목례를 하고 돌아서려는데, 반쯤 닫힌 문 틈 사이로 짐의 목소리가 들렸다.

“오래 살아 달라고 말했어.”  
“예?”  
“내가, 부디 오래 살아 달라고 부탁했었어.”

스팍은 짐과의 지난 대화를 돌아보았으나 이야기의 맥락을 잡지 못하고 머뭇거렸다. 짐이 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 

“그냥 가, 스팍.”

스팍은 고개를 끄덕이며 돌아 나갔다. 짐은 그 뒷모습을 지켜보며 느리게 눈을 깜박거렸다. 문이 닫히자 주위는 다시 조용해졌다. 짐은 천천히 걸어 창가로 갔다. 유리창에 어깨를 기대고 창틀에 걸터앉았다. 엔터프라이즈를 물려받던 날, 휠체어에 앉은 크리스토퍼의 얼굴을 떠올린다. 오래 사십시오, 하고 짐은 말했었다. 아무도 남지 않은 회장, 집으로 돌아가는 스승을, 친구를, 아버지 같은 조언자를 배웅하며 손을 흔들었다. 크리스토퍼는 뒤를 힐끔 돌아보며 웃는 얼굴로 대답했다.

아직 그런 소리 들을 만큼 늙진 않았네.  
압니다, 짐은 고개를 끄덕이며 따라 웃었다. 그래도 아무튼 오래 사십시오.

그것은 일 년도 채 되지 않은 기억이었으나 아주 오래 된 사진처럼 가장자리가 누렇게 바래 눅눅한 냄새를 풍겼다. 짐은 몸을 아주 작게 웅크렸다. 푸르게 밝아오는 효색에 잠겨 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것 같았다. 이상한 일이었다. 여전히 악몽 속에 있는 거야, 하고 짐은 말했다. 

모두가 떠나가기만 한다. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s... That is actually very sweet of you. Thank you, Mr. Spock.  
> 라는 말을 대신 넣고 싶었으나 딱히 뉘앙스가 사는 한국어를 찾을 수 없어서 얼버무렸다.


End file.
